Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns
Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (プリティーカントリー: ３つ街の魔法の生活 Puritī Kantorī: Mitsu Machi no Mahō no Seikatsu) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Dream About Worldwide Co., Ltd. (localized as Maiyumeno Academy) and the second installment in Pretty Country franchise, targeted towards female audiences. It started airing on 2011, succeeding Pretty Country: Angelic Days in its initial time slot. In addition to becoming angels, the series' main themes are universe, sports, and world. Note that some episodes featuring daily lives of characters, making this anime for both "slice of life" and "magical girl". 'Plot' The show sets in Parijuku City (portmanteau of "Paris" and "Harajuku") located in Tokyo, Japan. In the place of Evil World, a demonic angel called Angel Devil tries to capture the eight crystals using his dark angel magic. The plot objective is to restore the power of town. This is performed by the characters with their respective magical transformations, collecting certain "stones". To restore the power of town and bring back the cursed Statue of Globe, the angels are tasked by Angel Goddess to collect the eight-colored crystal: Black, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Red and Pink. Season 1 Hanazuki Aiko is the youngest child of two French café owners. The patisserie, known as Rose Fleur, is located in Starbell City, one of the three towns. Aiko is also in love with a footballer named Pierre Kox, who seems mostly shy to share his feelings back to her. Aiko always seems to beat him in combat and unintentional competition simply by sheer will. One day, after attending a Universe Show (featuring Leopold Honore Chevalier) with Ren Harumiya and Yoshito Hanazuki (Aiko's big brother). Aiko was left with a huge impression to become a singer. Later, Ren told Aiko that she is going to enrol in a school known as Paniverse Elementary School (an elementary school dedicated in training students for idols and sports) and suggests that Aiko should enrol with her. Soon after taking their respective entrance examinations and getting accepted into the school, Aiko begins her life as a singer in training. Season 2 The second season starts with Aiko returning from France to Parijuku, as she now befriends and competes with the residents from Love Magic Town, which has Rinne Hoshizora and her fellow idols. Season 3 This season marks the grand opening of Rose Quartz Town. As a fifth grader, Amamiya Eru is now the new idol and along with her new friend, Usami Ritsuko, the weather girl, and their supports, they will continue to do Universe Show together! Season 4 The fourth season centers around Aiko and friends going on a worldwide tour and meeting with idols from all over the world. With these meetings, it prepares them for a big event called Universe Cup. 'Changes from PC:AD' The characters, locations, and features are all similar to Pretty Country: Angelic Days. MLoTT can be looked as an improved version of Angelic Days with better graphics. The episodes in Magical Life of Three Towns runs for 16 minutes, unlike in Angelic Days that the episodes are separated into three parts with different title (much similar to Pucca series). Most characters returned from Angelic Days. Improved thing is that the main idol characters and some of their love interests look a little bit mature than before, as well as a little different personalities, because they all had grown up. Additionally, there are 5 extra characters in this anime. They are: Oniyama Kotori, Fukuhara Miyabi, Asasora Matsuri, Hoshitani Lisette, and Suzumiya Kaede. Some characters' voice actors/actresses are also changed, making them sounded rather different. That's it; no new themes, no new magical girl system, no new locations, plus nothing new about Aiko and Pierre's voice respectively (even though they only speak short sentences and make unique sounds). 'Characters' *Aiko Hanazuki (花月 愛子 Hanazuki Aiko) (CV: Koharu Kusumi) *Mio Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 美緒 Nanairogaoka Mio) (CV: Emi Nitta) *Ren Harumiya (春宮 蓮 Harumiya Ren) (CV: Haruka Yamazaki) *Lucy Haywood (CV: Sayaka Kitahara) *Yuriko Fujimiya (藤宮 百合子 Fujimiya Yuriko) (CV: Saori Hayami) *Natsuki Aizawa (藍沢 夏樹 Aizawa Natsuki) (CV: Riho Iida) ---- *Hotaru Fuyuumi (冬海ホタル Fuyukami Hotaru) (CV: Yōko Hikasa) *Iori Kurosawa (黒沢 伊織 Kurosawa Iori) (CV: Ami Koshimizu) *Makoto Ikeda (池田 真琴 Ikeda Makoto) (CV: Minako Kotobuki) *Haruka Akagi (赤城 春香 Akagi Haruka) (CV: You Kikkawa) *Kim Bo-young (Korean: 김부영) (CV: Romi Park) *Rui Matsuyama (松山るい Matsuyama Rui) (CV: Nozomi Yamamoto) ---- *Rinne Hoshizora (星空りんね'' Hoshizora Rinne'') (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) *Miku Takamine (高峰みく Takamine Miku) (CV: Yū Shimamura) *Ayane Otonashi (音無 あやみ Otonashi Ayami) (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) *Julius Rozenburg (ジュリアス・ローゼンブルク Juriasu Rozenburukku) (CV: Yumi Hara) *Akari Kimura (木村あかり Kimura Akari) (CV: Natsumi Takamori) *Tsubasa Kohinata (小日向 翼 Kohinata Tsubasa) (CV: Yui Makino) *Haruko Sakurai (桜井 春子 Sakurai Haruko) (CV: Saori Gotō) *Sango Kagami (加賀美サンゴ Kagami Sango) (CV: Kanae Itō) ---- *Eru Amamiya (雨宮える Amamiya Eru) (CV: Kanae Oki) *Ritsuko Usami (宇佐美 律子 Usami Ritsuko) (CV: Maaya Uchida) *Hiroko Kiriya (霧矢ひろこ Kiriya Hiroko) (CV: Sora Tokui) *Yuko Himejima (姫島 裕子 Himejima Yūko) (CV: Sayaka Nakaya) *Chie Takanashi (小鳥遊 千枝 Takanashi Chie) (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *Haruna Morizono (森園 春菜 Morizono Haruna) (CV: Megumi Nakajima) *Izumi Suzuhara (鈴原 泉 Suzuhara Izumi) (CV: Marina Inoue) *Karin Shiraishi (白石かりん Shiraishi Karin) (CV: Satomi Akesaka) ---- *Chiyo Amanogawa (天ノ川 千代 Amanogawa Chiyo) (CV: Asami Shimoda) *Yumemi Hayasaka (早坂 夢美 Hayasaka Yumemi) (CV: Hisako Kanemoto) *Kanon Shijimi (志々美かのん Shijimi Kanon) (CV: Sayuri Hara) *Kaname Uzuki (卯月かなめ Uzuki Kaname) (CV: Aoi Yūki) *Yuzu Miyama (美山ゆず Miyama Yuzu) (CV: Rie Murakawa) *Anisa Burić (アニサ・ブリッチ Anisa Buricchi) (CV: Satomi Satō) *Shizuko Kazemachi (風町しずこ Kazemachi Shizuko) (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) *Futaba Jouzenji (上善寺ふたば Jōzenji Futaba) (CV: Eri Kitamura) *Momo Yagami (八神もも Yagami Momo) (CV: Ai Kakuma) 'New Characters' *'Kotori Oniyama' (鬼山 ことり Oniyama Kotori) (CV: Azusa Kataoka) - The main protagonist of Season 4 Second half, from Czech Republic. Kotori is a sociable and energetic girl who knows more about music, often speaks informally. Her best friend is Miyabi Fukuhara, also her teammate. As a rock star idol, Kotori uses the name Onitama (stylized as ON!T★'MA'). She seems to dislike Karin Shiraishi, who is called the "World's famous Swiss DJ" by fans, due to her fond of fusion music too. She is a Cool idol using navy blue theme color. *'Miyabi Fukuhara' (福原 みやび Fukuhara Miyabi) (CV: Sawako Hata) - Kotori's best friend, a student from Slovakia who works as the owner of confectionery shop. In contrast to Kotori, Miyabi is charming and sometimes not sociable, but can be rather communicative at times. She has an accent that she's a little self-conscious about, and feels out of place at times compared to some other people. She becomes the new member of Julius' group The Slavs in Episode 183. *'Matsuri Asasora' (朝空 まつり Asasora Matsuri) (CV: Shiori Mikami) - Matsuri is a new transfer student from Brazil who comes from a poor family of merchants. Due to her poor background, she can often be ridiculed by some students. Despite that, she can be work very hard as both idol and magical girl. Matsuri is a Sexy idol using magenta theme color. She is also the a member of IC Latina, with Iori as the group's leader. *'Lisette Hoshitani' (星谷 リシェット Hoshitani Rishetto) (CV: Megumi Han) - Lisette is a student from Argentina. Energetic and kind-hearted, but always willing to lend a hand to those in need. Lisette is a friend of Matsuri Asasora, which developed after Matsuri helped with Lisette's personality and complimented her trait. She has a habit of writing stories. She is a Pop type idol using soft pink theme color. *'Kaede Suzumiya' (涼宮 かえで Suzumiya Kaede) (CV: Minami Tsuda) - A student from Turkey, she knows many things about idols and acts as a well-mannered character. Kaede is also an energetic adventurer who often discovers an unusual place with her friends. Mr. Cavalier tells Kaede what group she will join, either Soft☆Germanic or The Slavs. This request was declined by Kaede Suzumiya as she was forced to join Asian Countries.inc. Kaede is a Cool type idol using rose theme color. Kaede Suzumiya is a Muslim. 'Supporting Characters' *Pierre Kox (ピエール・コー Piēru Kō) (CV: Yoshino Nanjō) *Gill Schweitzer (ギル・シュヴァイツァー) (CV: Kokoro Kikuchi) *Jose Garcia (CV: Misato Fukuen) *Christian Sørensen (CV: Emiri Katō) *Angel Goddess (エンジェル・女神様 Enjeru Megami-sama) (CV: Hitomi Nabatame) *Master Rouge (マスター・ルージュ Masutā Rūju) (CV: Junichi Suwabe) - A friendly prince of Angel World with short dark brown hair and black eyes who is surrounded by identical twin angels, his name means "red" in French. 'Staffs of Paniverse Elementary School' *Mia Tsurusaki (鶴崎ミア Tsurusaki Mia) (CV: Rei Sakuma) *Léopold Honoré Cavalier (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) *Honoka Shijimi (志々美ほのか Shijimi Honoka) (CV: Fumie Mizusawa) *Kumiko Maekawa (前川 久美子) (CV: Minami Takayama) 'Evil World' *Angel Devil (エンジェル・悪魔 Enjeru Akuma) *Mero-Mero Evil Trio (メロメロ悪魔トリオ Mero Mero Akuma Torio) Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi (Ibuki), Hiro Shimono (Sho), Tomoyo Kurosawa (Hiiragi) *Serena Todo (藤堂セレナ Tōdō Serena) (CV: Yui Ishikawa) *Yūrei (幽霊) (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) 'Family Members' *Naoto Hanazuki (花月 直人 Hanazuki Naoto) (CV: Daisuke Ono) *Chiharu Hanazuki (花月ちはる Hanazuki Chiharu) (CV: Sakura Tange) (dub Mrs. Hanazuki) *Miho Hanazuki (花月 美穂 Hanazuki Miho) (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *Yusuke Hanazuki (花月 祐介 Hanazuki Yusuke) (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi) 'Theme Songs' 'Other media' A manga adaption has been published by Shogakukan. It is written by Wao Akira (和央 明) and serialised in Ciao magazine with 28 volumes and 136 chapters, each has 5 stories excluding Volume 27 and 28. There is a game by Maiyumeno Academy named "Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~" similar to Animal Crossing series with addition of fighting and idol career. For more information, click here. 'Trivia' *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the first Pretty Country anime to have an idol with animal ears, followed by Pretty Country: Teen Style. *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the only franchise which the series' setting consists more than one town, hence its title. *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the only franchise where there are no villains of European descent. *The main characters are listed below in order from what is possibly, but not confirmed, to be their data orders from lowest to highest voice and from tallest to shortest: **Eru Amamiya **Julius Rozenburg **Izumi Suzuhara **Miku Takamine **Rinne Hoshizora **Iori Kurosawa **Hotaru Fuyuumi **Mio Nanairogaoka **Tsubasa Kohinata **Haruko Sakurai **Sango Kagami **Akari Kimura **Ritsuko Usami **Yumemi Hayasaka **Chiyo Amanogawa **Futaba Jouzenji **Claudia Burić **Momo Yagami **Oniyama Kotori **Rui Matsuyama **Kim Bo-young **Karin Shiraishi **Miyabi Fukuhara **Kanon Shijimi **Matsuri Asasora **Chie Takanashi **Lisette Hoshitani **Haruna Morizono **Kaede Suzumiya **Hiroko Kiriya **Ayane Otonashi **Shizuko Kazemachi **Yuzu Miyama **Yuriko Fujimiya **Ren Harumiya **Makoto Ikeda **Yuko Himejima **Natsuki Aizawa **Kaname Uzuki **Haruka Akagi **Aiko Hanazuki **Lucy Haywood *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the first series where characters have religions confirmed, the other being Story of World (anime). **Aiko Hanazuki, Ren Harumiya, Iori Kurosawa, Rui Matsuyama, Shizuko Kazemachi, Matsuri Asasora, and Lisette Hoshitani are all Roman Catholic. **Julius Rozenburg, Kanon Shijimi, Futaba Jouzenji, and Momo Yagami are all Christianity. **Kaede Suzumiya is Muslim. **Miku Takamine, Yumemi Hayasaka, and Kim Bo-young are Buddhist. **Characters not mentioned above are Catholic. *Excluding Angel Goddess and Master Rouge, the whole magical people is Asian. 'Navigation' Category:Anime